


My Anakin

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obi-Wan is back from a mission and realizes Anakin always gets what he wants.





	My Anakin

Nothing compares to the way Anakin kisses him when he comes home. Nothing compares to his soft lips greedily on his, to his hands wandering his body, looking for scars and wounds and grip and skin.

‘Back,’ he whispers, out of breath between two kisses. ‘You’re back.’

‘I’m back.’

They don’t have much time to talk before Anakin presses his hot lips back on his, demanding his full attention, demanding kisses and touches and everything he hasn’t had in so long.

‘Anakin,’ Obi-Wan gasps. ‘Anakin.’

‘Master,’ he moans back. ‘Please.’

He doesn’t have to say it for Obi-Wan to understand. He wants to go to the bed, to be fucked and to be had. And Obi-Wan should put a stop to it. He says it every time, and still he never does. Always Anakin’s lips crash back into his. He doesn’t want it to stop.

Anakin’s hands disappear under his tunic and pull on his pants.

‘Yes?’ he asks. ‘Master, can I?’

 _No. no, we shouldn’t._ ‘Yes. Force, Anakin, please.’

He’s half hard already when Anakin takes his cock out and stiffens in his hand. And oh Force, it gets so much worse with him dropping to his knees, with that devious smile around his lips.

‘Oh, Anakin.’

He strokes his hard cock a few times before licking the tip agonizingly slow. Obi-Wan shudders and moans, burying his hands in Anakin’s hair, looking for some kind of ground. He shouldn’t be allowed this. Those lips, Force, those lips, as if they were made to be wrapped around his cock.

He sucks on the tip, and then takes more and more into his mouth until he can’t take any more, and then some. He wants to curse, tear his hair out, pull him away, because he’s too good, he has no right to be so good.

‘Anakin, stop.’

Anakin takes him out his mouth and moves away. ‘What is it?’

‘Was about to come.’

‘You can,’ he says, licking his lips. ‘Wouldn’t have minded.’

‘No. Anakin.’ He needs to put a stop to this right now. ‘You need to be fucked.’

He grins, knowing he has gotten what he wanted. ‘Now you mention it, I do.’

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and cool his heated skin, but seeing Anakin take off his clothes with such ease, it turns him on all over again. His toned body, every muscle moving with his arms, his back, Obi-Wan just wants to taste every inch of skin, wreck his beautiful body, until he’s nothing more than a moaning mess. Fuck that grin right off his face.

‘Wanna tie me up again?’ he asks, parading his perfect body around. ‘Or spank me?’

_Little brat. He does deserve a spanking._

He smiles at him, and bends over, showing off even more, getting a rope out of his bag. ‘Please, master?’

When he offers him the rope, his blue eyes are so big, there’s no way he can refuse.

‘Fine. If you’re good.’

‘Promise.’

He can’t help but smile, and now Anakin walks up to the bed, and sits down. ‘How do you want me?’

They can all pretend it’s Obi-Wan that calls the shots, it’s Anakin that always gets what he wants. And he doesn’t mind. It’s all worth it for a happy Anakin.

‘On your back, hands up.’

Anakin obeys with a smile, sinking down in the matrass and holding his hands up. He knows what’s about to happen, they both know. And neither can wait any longer.

Obi-Wan climbs on his lap, enjoying the sight of the pretty boy beneath him. He’s so perfect. His sly smile, the way he holds up his hands in anticipation…

He takes the rope and carefully wraps it around his wrists, making sure not to get near the sensitive mechanisms of his right arm.

‘Good? Not too tight?’

‘It’s good,’ Anakin smiles. ‘I’m good.’

‘You remember the safe word?’

‘Of course.’

Obi-Wan kisses his mouth and smiles. ‘Thank you.’

‘For what?’

‘Trusting me.’

The thoughts about stopping this have died down. There’s nothing he wants more than this, nothing more than Anakin helplessly beneath him, wordlessly handing over control.

‘I trust you with my life,’ he whispers. ‘And my body.’

‘My Anakin,’ he whispers, kissing his lips and his ears. ‘My dearest Anakin.’

‘Yours.’ The words are more of a moan than a true answer, but he’s forgiven. ‘All yours.’

The ropes change him, soften him. He feels different in the Force even, going from a wildfire to a soft glow. His Anakin. His beautiful boy.

‘Please, master,’ he begs, ‘fuck me now. I need it.’

And he needs it too, he can’t help but need it too. ‘I will, my dear. I will.’

‘Yes. Please.’

Even moving away to get lube feels too long. When he comes back Anakin is lying back in the pillows with his legs open, granting him all the access he needs. His eyes are half closed and his lips are curled into a smile.

‘Ready?’

‘More than.’

Obi-Wan follows the curve of his body, caressing his thighs and up to his ass. Anakin reacts to every little touch, pushing his ass closer to his fingers.

‘Please?’

‘Patience, Anakin.’

Only then does he tease his hole with a finger, and when Anakin pushes into it, Obi-Wan realizes he can’t wait anymore either. He slips in one, then two, and spreads them. Anakin still eagerly pushes into them, and Obi-Wan decides he is ready.

‘Put it in me, please, master.’

He takes his fingers out and positions his cock by Anakin’s entrance. ‘Is that what you want?’

‘Yes, _please_.’

Only then does he push the tip into him. Anakin gasps and moans.

‘Oh Force, yes, master. More. Please, more.’

‘You’ll get everything you want.’

He pushes his cock in entirely with those words and Anakin sighs in satisfaction.

‘That’s what you wanted?’

‘Yes. So good, master. So good.’

He’s still so tight and hot. Watching his body move as he thrusts into him is a privilege he wants every single day. Usually they stay like this for a while, with soft thrust and lingering kisses, but Anakin has no patience today.

‘Harder,’ he demands. ‘Fuck me harder.’

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow.

‘Fuck me harder, please. Master, please.’

‘That’s more like it.’

Anakin doesn’t have to wait any longer for it. Obi-Wan grabs his ass and drives into him, harder and harder with every thrust.

‘Master, Force,’ he says. ‘That hurts. Hurts so good.’

‘Yeah? Is that what you wanted?’

‘Yes,’ Anakin pants, ‘yes, master. Kriff, you’re gonna make me cum.’

‘Go on,’ Obi-Wan says, continuing his thrusts. ‘Why don’t you cum for me?’

Those words drive him over the edge and Anakin comes all over his stomach. It’s the sight of that that makes Obi-Wan thrust harder and harder, until he spills into him and exhales slowly.

Anakin smiles at him as he pulls out of him. ‘That was good, master.’

‘Shall I untie you?’

He shakes his head. ‘Not yet. Stay with me for a while?’

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and thinks. What else can he do but say yes?

‘Okay.’

**Author's Note:**

> I should be preparing for a dnd session. Did this instead.


End file.
